1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Background Art
In a recently proposed technique for die bonding a semiconductor chip as an alternative to using a bonding liquid or paste, a film-like adhesive layer is provided on the backside of the semiconductor chip. A collet incorporating a heater is used to hold the semiconductor chip while heating its adhesive layer, thereby bonding the semiconductor chip via the adhesive layer to a bonding target (e.g., JP 2005-123609A). On the other hand, JP 2000-252303A discloses bonding a semiconductor chip retrieved from a wafer stage to a bonding target after position correction on a precisor (alignment stage).
From the viewpoint of reducing the index time required for die bonding after completing the position correction of a semiconductor chip on the precisor, it is desirable to pick up the semiconductor chip from the precisor while heating the adhesive layer on the backside of the semiconductor chip using a collet incorporating a heater. However, at this time, the adhesive layer is softened or melted by this heating, and part of the adhesive layer may remain on the precisor when the semiconductor chip is lifted from the precisor. If the adhesive layer remains attached onto the precisor, the remaining adhesive layer is attached to a subsequent semiconductor chip. Thus the semiconductor chip may be placed on the precisor in a floating or tilted position. This causes degradation in position recognition accuracy, failure in pickup from the precisor, and failure in bonding to the bonding target.